Always there to call her Ninja
by YesterdaysTomarrow
Summary: Ray is with mossad and tells Ziva. Ziva is devastated, and Tony is there to call her ninja. Sweet One-Shot  Please Review :


Friends

Summary: Ray is with mossad and tells Ziva. Ziva is devastated, and Tony is there to call her ninja. Sweet One-Shot

Disclamer: Nope I don't own NCIS wish I did blah blah blah you get it.

Ray walked into the bullpen. It was rather quiet; the team had just finished a case. Ziva was reading, Tony was…being Tony, and McGee was typing away rather fast being Elf Lord or whatever. All of the sudden Ray walked in. "Ziva may I speak with you… alone?". McGee's typing stopped and Tony stopped doing whatever Tony's did. (A/N Gibbs is in a meeting with Vance) Ziva looked at Ray for a shot second before nodding and walking out of the room. Once she was gone McGee started typing, and Tony went back to what he was doing.

"Night Tony." said McGee it was almost 11 'o clock and Gibbs had gone home, McGee was just leaving and Ziva hadn't been seen since Ray asked to talk. Tony nodded "Night McGoob". McGee just rolled his eyes and went toward the elevator. Tony was worried about Ziva, it was movie night and he had expected her back by now. _Ninja can handle herself._ Tony thought he guessed he would just go home and see if she showed up. _Dang I left my coat in the meeting room. _Tony remembered they had had a meeting in the room near the showers. He got up from his desk and started walking toward the meeting room.

He heard one of the showers running. Tony stood and listened closely for a second. Yep it was definitely running. He walked in and started looking down the stalls. In the 3ed he found Ziva… sitting with the cold water running, fully clothed, in the shower. The weirdest part was…she was crying. _My ninja doesn't cry. _ Tony thought. "What's wrong ninja?" Tony said softly. Ziva looked up at him her hair sticking to her face. "Ray. He was working with m-mossad, with my father." Tony knew this hurt her. After what happened with Michael he thought she would never trust and then with Somalia. Now this.

_How could someone hurt my ninja. _Tony sighed and put his coat on the floor and stepped inside the shower fully clothed in one of his designer suits and sat down next to Ziva. He was soaked in a matter of seconds. But that didn't matter; he put one arm around Ziva. "Why do people want to hurt me Tony?" she asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know ninja, I just don't know. But-"he said adding on to his answer "- I am one person who will never hurt you." Ziva smiled "I know Tony."

Tony reached up and turned off the freezing water and wrapped his coat around Ziva. She didn't protest. She was too tired to complain. They both walked out of the building. "Tony? Can we still have movie night?" Tony looked at her. "How will you get your car?" he asked. "I walk to work anyway I will take it home tomorrow." Then Tony nodded. Ziva got into the passenger seat, and Tony in the driver. It was a silent drive. When they arrived Ziva was asleep. Tony sighed. _Really ninja?_ He got out of the driver seat went around to the passenger seat and slowly lifted Ziva up. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up to his apartment and layed her down on the couch. He decided against changing her out of her wet clothes thinking about paperclips. So he just wrapped her in a bunch of blankets. Then he put on the movie. _National Treasure, _and turned it down low so it would not disrupt her. Then he got up and went to his room changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, then sat on the floor and watched the movie. "Tony?" Ziva whispered. _I thought you were asleep ninja! _"Yessss?" Tony said. "Thanks." Tony smiled and looked behind him and the ninja was already asleep. He smiled. _Your welcome ninja._ He kissed her on her forehead and watched the rest of the movie.

You must be pretty disgusting to hurt his ninja. His Ziva. There is one thing she will never have to worry about. That he would always be there to call her Ninja.


End file.
